Thats Why I Surrender About My Dear Friend
by synstropezia
Summary: Pada akhirnya inilah epilog, kenyataan yang ingin Endou Mamoru jemput walaupun Kidou Yuuto bersikeras mengembalikan masa lalu mereka. #FebruaryConfession


**Thats Why I Surrender About My Dear Friend**

**Disclaimer: Tenya Yabuno.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "Confession".**

* * *

Mimpi yang panjang itu di mana segala-galanya hanyalah kehampaan ataukah kesenjangan, bau obat-obatan yang pekat menjadi cahaya pertama bagi Kidou Yuuto untuk kembali pada keberadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan kehadirannya yang sesungguhnya–di mana ia terbaring hanya untuk sejenak berhenti menghabiskan angka-angka di kalender yang silih berganti–Kidou pun perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Kembali pada hitungannya yang memulai lagi dari awal–menggunakan tanggal empat belas Februari ini sebagai prolog paling singkat, untuk menciptakan epilog yang berlangsung selama-lamanya, mungkin.

Kidou sudah siap, semenjak jendela yang memperlihatkan puing-puing kota Inazuma menjadi kenangan pertamanya, pada hari yang perlahan-lahan berubah ini.

Kidou pun semakin sigap, ketika dokter dan suster bersorak-sorai dengan haru, karena penantian panjang mereka berakhir pada hari ini yang lambat laun memisahkan diri dari kemarin maupun eso –kenangan keduanya yang masam, mengikuti ekspresi Kidou saat mengenang lagi kekalahan tim Raimon.

Kenangan ketiga Kidou yaitu mendengar nama "Endou Mamoru" dari sang suster, dan raut sendunya menjadi penanda paling awal bahwa jarak mulai bergerak–perpisahan mungkin segera tercipta, karena Kidou ingin mengawali pertemuan–melihat apakah Endou baik-baik saja, dibandingkan memperhatikan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Endou. Dia di mana?"

Selama Kidou memiliki suaranya–meskipun parau, sesak, atau berantakan -asalkan Kidou mampu mencapai Endou maka mereka tak akan terpisah lagi.

"Kamar sebelah. Kau yakin?" tanya sang dokter yang prihatin mengenai keinginan untuk bertemu itu. Kidou menatapnya nyalang dengan netra merah yang tajam, tetapi jauh di belakang matanya hanya ada biru untuk meratap. Biru untuk berputus asa, ataukah biru untuk berdukacita.

"Mana mungkin aku menarik ucapanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Suster akan mengantarmu."

Tanpa melihat kursi roda yang bergegas menjemputnya pun Kidou sudah tahu ia berakhir lumpuh. Jarak dari kamar 404 ke 405 bahkan kurang dari satu meter. Namun, Kidou justru merasa tak sampai-sampai seolah-olah untuk pergi menuju Endou membutuhkan waktu seribu tahun cahaya, ataukah memang Kidou akan selama-lamanya terjebak dalam waktu? Waktu yang berjarak? Waktu tak berbatas yang berarti abadi?

Pergi, pergi menuju Endou Mamoru. Hanya Kidou seorang yang pergi, dan apakah dia betul-betul pergi? Kenop pintu masih berada pada genggamannya. Meragu terhadap pertemuan pertama mereka setelah jatuh koma selama dua bulan setengah. Akankah Kidou mengenalinya sebagai Endou Mamoru, dan apakah Endou pasti menyambutnya sebagai Kidou Yuuto?

_CKLEK!_

Ataukah peran mereka justru terbalik, di mana Kidou menjadi seperti Endou yang bersemangat sekaligus pantang menyerah, sedangkan Endou malah menyerupai Kidou di masa lalu yang frustrasi lantas (sempat) memilih tunduk terhadap kefrustrasiannya?

"Endou! Endou!" Dua kali Kidou berteriak. Dalam berjuta-juta kesempatan Kidou justru terluka, oleh dirinya sendiri yang memanggil Endou yang berdiri di pinggir jendela. Kejut bertemu kusut–mata mereka berjumpa dengan cara yang menjauhkan keduanya dari kelegaan.

"Kidou, ya? Kau lama sekali, tetapi syukurlah."

Kini Endou duduk di pinggir jendela yang terbuka lebar membiarkan duka kota Inazuma memasuki kamarnya, untuk menemani mereka yang kesepian. Dia mengangguk-angguk memahami kondisi Kidou. Tertawa kecil karena ekspresinya kelewat jelek, bahkan tangan Endou ada untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Kidou (tetapi tak hangat, melainkan semakin membekukannya)

"Endou. Tanganmu ...?"

"Pertarungan kita melawan tim Akademi Aliea yang terakhir benar-benar gila. Tachimukai sudah berusaha keras melindungi gawang sampai pingsan. Kemudian seperti yang kau tahu aku menggantikan dia. Namun, sayang sekali malah berakhir begini."

Tidak ada yang digenggam oleh tangan Endou karena memang sudah tiada, menyisakan matanya saja guna melampiaskan segenap rindu. Endou pun bercerita semenjak terbangun ia telah memulai hitungannya sendirian. Menghitung dari sepuluh sampai satu tanpa menggunakan jari. Sengaja membuat angkanya mundur agar tidak dapat melihat ke belakang, selain terus menatap ke depan meskipun apa yang ada di depan ironisnya kian menjauh.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menghitung?"

"Sepuluh hari yang lalu, dan hanya Kidou yang bangun. Menurutmu sampai kapan aku harus melakukannya?"

"Akan kutemani kau menghitung. Setidaknya kita sudah bersama, bukan? Sekarang turunlah dari jendela." Tanpa _goggles_ yang biasa membingkai netra Kidou. Sekarang ini Endou tahu bahwa rupanya ketika sepasang mata berwarna merah khawatir, akan lebih kelam dibandingkan malam maupun arang–sangat pudar sekaligus kasihan.

"Dengan apa kau akan membawaku turun, Kidou?" Senyuman Endou mengembang. Menjadi balon yang terus diisi oleh udara–kian lebar, lebar, dan lebar, sampai akhirnya meletus tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa. Kidou yang kebingungan spontan mengulurkan tangan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam menyadari kesia-siaan tersebut.

"Tetapi aku tidak punya tangan."

"Kalau begitu turunlah menggunakan kedua kakimu!"

"Yah ... jika aku turun sekarang, lalu buat apa naik ke sini?"

"Sekarang sudah berbeda. Kau tahu aku berhasil bangun dari koma." _Sia-sia. Sia-sia. Sia-sia. Sia-sia_! Benak Kidou membatinkannya berulang-ulang, sampai ia tidak dapat mendengar kalimatnya sendiri yang mungkin terus berbincang-bincang. Udara benar-benar kosong. Gelap menyatu dengan ucapan-ucapan Kidou membuatnya samar, bahkan seolah-olah ia berkata-kata namun mungkin sekadar berangan-angan.

Apakah Kidou memang mengatakan soal Endou yang tidak seperti biasanya, sewaktu kapten tim Raimon itu merengut–sayup-sayup menandakan ketidaksukaan?

Benarkah pula Kidou mengutip kekecewaannya dalam percakapan mereka yang bagaikan garis tipis ini -antara mengambang atau betulan menapaki kenyataan? Bahwa ia jengkel mengenai Endou yang seolah-olah tidak menganggap Kidou ada? Kemudian dibalas dengan jawaban, "Kalau berdua saja apanya yang tim?" sehingga Endou pantas bertingkah lemah?

Yakin. Harus! Ragu. Bimbang. Sangsi. Sepanjang hidupnya baru pernah Kidou menanggung dilema seberat ini. Mengapa ia menganggap Endou sebagai separuh dari ketiadaan, mungkin karena ...

_Karena Kidou tidak pernah membayangkan Endou yang seperti ini._

Yang selama-lamanya pupus tanpa asa. Yang mengakui kesia-siaan dengan lapang dada. Yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping, dan kepingan yang membentuknya telah menguap sebelum dapat dipersatukan kembali.

Salahkah dirinya yang bertindak naif? Berpikir sejauh apa pun Endou terjerembap–karena ia pernah melaluinya; terjatuh dengan cara yang langsung menyakitkan bahkan berkali-kali–Endou pasti berlari kembali bagaimanapun pelik atau kasarnya perkara yang menginjak-injak dia? Bodohkah Kidou apabila menaruh segenap keyakinannya pada kepercayaan tersebut?

"Hey, Kidou. Apa kau sendiri yakin aku ini adalah Endou Mamoru?"

"Tentu saja! Lagi pula kapten Tim Raimon hanya satu." Inilah realitas yang masih ingin Kidou genggam, walaupun pertanyaan Endou menunjukkan ia hendak menciptakan kenyataan lain. Kidou merindukan kebodohan. Namun, bukan yang sejenis ini di mana Endou melakukannya, dengan mempertanyakan diri sendiri kepada Kidou.

"Katakanlah. Dari bagian mana aku mirip dengan Endou Mamoru?"

"Itu ..."

_Itu?_

"Itu adalah ..."

_Yaitu?_

Tanpa sadar Kidou itu sendiri telah hanyut ke dalam realitas yang Endou lukiskan -kenyataan tanpa kenyataan lain, kenyataan paling bawah yang memang tidak tergantikan. Bagaimanapun Kidou mencari, ia hanya akan menemukan Endou yang periang, bersemangat, pantang berputus harap, pengertian, dan jenaka di masa lalu yang masalahnya adalah; _**Kidou hidup di masa kini serta untuk ke depannya**_.

Selain Endou yang tersenyum karena ada karenanya–demi menutupi kepedihan yang ia kecup menggunakan segala-galanya. Endou yang bermata redup itu. Endou yang bersuara sayu. Endou yang berwajah tidak karuan–Kidou tidak mampu menemukan Endou yang dia kenal melalui sepak bola.

"Fisiknya," balas Kidou sembari meremas lengan kursi roda. Jawaban yang mengecewakan itu bukanlah dia. Jangan-jangan selain sosok di depannya ini hanyalah sebatas menyerupai Endou Mamoru saja, sebenarnya pula Kidou Yuuto bukan Kidou Yuuto?

"Hanya itu saja? Pasti memang begitu, ya."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir semua yang kita lalui hanya mimpi?"

Berhentilah mengikuti kebodohannya. Berhentilah menanyakan kebodohan. Tetapi tidak berhenti, mungkin sampai Kidou tak lagi mengobrol dengan Endou. Namun, demi memperpanjang obrolan mereka–agar Endou menunda ujungnya–Kidou harus mengatakan apa? Menyemangati Endou dengan bercerita menghentikan bola menggunakan kepala? Asalkan mempunyai kaki maka posisi penjaga gawang tetap miliknya?

Tidak perlu bersedih, karena mereka akan berhenti bersama-sama? Meyakinkan, baik Endou maupun Kidou tak lari dari sepak bola? Bukan salah siapa pun, melainkan takdir itu sendiri yang membuang bumi ini?

"Mau lihat ini mimpi atau bukan? Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran, sih." Cara Endou tersenyum, lalu tertawa ringan masihlah seperti Endou, meskipun rasanya jauh dari Endou yang Kidou ketahui. Kapten Tim Raimon itu berdiri. Mereka masih berhadap-hadapan, dengan posisi tangan Endou yang terentang.

"Berhenti, Endou! Kita sama-sama tidak lagi memainkan sepak bola, dan tak ada yang salah dari itu."

"BUAT APA JIKA BEGITU?! Dunia kita sebentar lagi dihancurkan, Kidou. Kota Inazuma sudah dihancurkan. Kalau bukan mati apa lagi pilihannya?!"

"Setidaknya ... SETIDAKNYA JANGAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU INGIN MATI DENGAN SEMUDAH ITU! Lebih baik Endou berkata, 'aku juga ingin hidup, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah berakhir. Namun, kuharap suatu hari nanti kita dapat bermain sepak bola bersama lagi'"

Jangan secepat itu menyerah, karena jika ini yang terakhir Kidou ingin melihat masa lalunya sejenak saja–Endou yang berlari di samping rekan-rekannya yang Kidou dan Tim Raimon cintai–sebelum mereka mengucapkan mantranya; perpisahan. Sebelum mereka betul-betul saling melupakan; pergi. Sebelum mereka menganggap diri masing-masing sebagai ketiadaan; usai.

"Terima kasih telah mengucapkannya untukku, Kidou. Sekarang aku bisa menyerah tanpa beban apa pun."

Mereka gagal menang–lewat tatapannya Endou meminta maaf, sebab ia letih menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak dapat memberi arti. Maaf, karena Tim Raimon berakhir sia-sia–Kidou ingin menghentikan Endou, sebelum pandangan itu abadi sebagai kenangan. Endou bukanlah kapten yang baik -malah membuat Kidou menggantikannya menyemangati harapan yang masih mereka punya, pada suatu hari nanti.

Sementara maaf paling maaf yang Endou rasai adalah; dia justru menyerah duluan dibandingkan Kidou, tetapi di sisi lain bersyukur karena jika Endou mengaku lebih dahulu, maka Kidou tidak akan menyusul dia?

Entahlah. Hanya teriakan Kidou yang kian samar yang Endou ketahui tengah mengantarnya jatuh ke bawah. Setelah itu gelap, hitam, dan dengan cepat kehangatan direnggut dari dadanya. Meninggalkan Endou di dalam kesendirian yang dingin, dan selamanya beku ditambah lagi ia membenci kesunyian yang memerangkapnya.

* * *

Ini pasti karena di masa lalu Endou jahat–memaksa teman-temannya mengikuti dia, dibandingkan menyerahkan mereka untuk memilih sendiri menginginkan keputusasaan yang mana agar tidak menyesal–lantas sebagai karma ketika Kidou menunjukkan semangat itu, Endou pun perih oleh perasaan, masa lalunya yang ternyata adalah orang paling tega.

* * *

"_Syukurlah, bukan, Kidou_?"

Lingkaran setan itu akan terputus. Keduanya bisa berputus asa bersama-sama tanpa masa depan ataupun masa lalu–sebagai diri mereka yang lain yang tidak terikat ruang maupun waktu.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Nyumbang fic gaje lagi di fandom mati ini, semoga valentine-ku berkah~ happy valentine all, dan buat yang mungkin membaca fic ini kuucapkan thank you! mohon maaf apabila OOC, karena awalnya fic ini hanya mau difokuskan ke poetry tapi sayang gatot.


End file.
